The invention is a lumbo-sacral orthotic device, also known as a lumbar dynamic splint, designed to support or immobilize the spine during recovery from injury and/or surgery. It may also have applications in prevention of lumbar spine injury.
Most lumbar immobilization devices currently available are one of two types - elastic band supportive garments or plastic or cast material body jacket devices that are applied to the patient.
The object of the present invention, which is made of light-weight pliable materials that support patients, fit easily and comfortably, and are easily applied, is to provide an effective lumbar support device which is more comfortable for the patient to wear than most devices currently available, more effective than others, and less expensive than some.